


Cruel to Be Kind

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bucky Barnes Bites, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hovering, I don't care if you need a warning, M/M, Telepathy, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: When Steve and Bucky decide Darcy is perfect for their vampire lifestyle, the men devise a way to get her on their side, even if she really isn't consenting like she thinks she is.But there is someone in the background who will try to stop them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trope to Try: Vampires
> 
> Again, if you need a warning or something, skip this.
> 
> Yes, it's my story. Just reposting

Chapter 1

Her red lips wrapped around the straw in her cherry cola as she watched them staring at her, “What?”

“Nothing, Darcy. Steve’s riding the nostalgia pony once again, comparing your makeup to Peg, yet again.”

“But I have absolutely nothing in common with Peggy Carter. That woman was a legend.”

Steve stood and threw his trash away and laid his tray on the top of the trash can, “Sorry, Darcy. I’m. Yeah, I know. I can’t talk to a girl for anything. I’ll see you guys later.”

“He’s quite the odd duckling, isn’t he?”, Darcy asked as Bucky stood to follow his best friend.

“Only around you, doll. Only around you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bucky shrugged, “Doesn’t have to mean anything. Or it can mean everything. Who knows?”, he shot her that cryptic smile of his and pushed the swinging doors leading out of the cafeteria.

She twisted the soda can in her can and sighed, “Yeah, gonna need something a little stronger than chicka-cherry cola to get through this day”, she turned to the cashier, “Hey, Delores, babe, can you ring me up for a Monster Drink?”

“No can do, Dar. Captain’s orders. You can’t have any of those.”

“Did he say why?”

“Nope, but when Cap gives a direct order, we have to listen. Sorry Sweetie”, the older woman told her.

“Alright, thanks, Dot. Tell those great grands I said hi”, she waved as she walked out, “Man, I hope I look that good and can function that well at 97 years old.”

She saw Steve and Bucky heading into the gym and she called out to them, “Hey wait.”

“Darcy?”. Steve stood, hands behind his back.

“I was just wondering why you told Delores that I’m not allowed to have a Monster energy drink?”

Bucky and Steve exchanged looks and Bucky quickly answered for him, “Steve heard they could mess with you so he told the cashier not to sell them to any of our support staff. We need everyone in tip-top condition, ya know, standard stuff.”

“Well, could you make an exception, just this once, for me? I’m dragging and I still have an 8-hour shift to look forward to.”

Steve took her by the hand, “I have a better idea. Bucky and I will make you a protein shake with plenty of vitamin B, will fix you right up. Better than anything you can buy in the store”, the smile he gave her had her panties suddenly very moist.

“Sure, sounds good, Anything you think will help, I’ll be happy to give it a try.”

He and Bucky led her to their room, “Have a seat. We’ll whip up our magic shake and you’ll be right as rain in a few minutes”, Bucky told her.

Steve took down the blender while Bucky got out the milk, yogurt, wheat germ, and mixed berries. As Darcy poked through a magazine in front of her, Steve and Bucky leaned close, “Are you positive you want to do this. It’s been so long since either of us desired a mortal. I want her and you do too, so let’s show her how well she would be treated. Call this step one”, Steve told his best friend. They looked back at Darcy and both of them poked their fingers, putting a few drops of blood into the milk mixture, “We’ll feel her, be able to find her and you’ll know what she’s thinking and she will feel so much better. ”, Steve added.

Bucky hit the blend button and mixed it all together, then poured it in a glass, adding another few drops from his finger then stirred it with a straw, “Here ya go, Darcy. Hope you like it.”

She took it, bouncing in her seat. She took a long sip through the straw and gave a weak moan, “This is so good.”

Another few drinks and her glass was empty. She carried to the sink and put water in it so the smoothie wouldn’t stick to the glass. Steve and Bucky each gave her a hug as she thanked them, “No problem, sweetheart. Have a good shift”, Bucky told her as Steve blushed.

She closed the door behind her and Bucky smiled, "She didn’t want to go to work. She wanted to stay here and hang out with us.” It worked. Darcy was in their thrall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sees things a little more clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me old school, but I've never heard of a vampire asking for consent from it's intended dinner. Edweird Cullen does not live here.
> 
> No TW warning. I'm gonna Sinatra this bitch and do it my way

Darcy had never felt so good in her life. She had energy for the first time since, maybe, middle school. Robbie Williams Rock DJ flowed through the speakers as the danced and swept the floor under Jane’s work station. Girl left Pop Tart crumbs all over. Huh, that was weird. She could actually see all the little bits she would have missed on any other day. In fact, everything was a lot clearer.

Darcy took off her glasses and looked around the lab. Funky. She could see the thin layer of dust on the machine that were usually hidden from the naked eye. So cool. It must have been that smoothie the guys made her. All the vitamins and stuff. She would have to thank them again.

“Okay, Lewis, time to knock off for the night. My turn to play in the lab”, Tony swept in, wearing a tank top and low slung sweats. For the first time in like every, Darcy noticed how ruggedly handsome the man was. Fuck, why was Tony turning her on? Gross.

“Yeah, yeah, boss man. See ya later”, Darcy practically ran from the lab and Tony. What the fuck was going on?

She shook her head, lost in her thoughts. Darcy didn’t notice where she was going or who was around her, which sent her nearly bouncing off of Steve Rogers’ chest. By some miracle she caught herself and balanced on her heels, “Fucking hell, Steve. I’m sorry. So sorry.”

“Hey, no harm done. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, doll, everything okay?”, Bucky asked but he already knew.

Steve cupped her chin and looked directly in her eyes, “It’s okay. You know you can tell us anything. We’re here to help you, Darce.”

“I was cleaning the lab after Jane went to sleep. Everything looked a lot clearer. I could see the dust I’d normally be too blind to see. Then Tony came in and he….ewww, why?”

Bucky chuckled, “See something you liked, Darcy?”

“That’s just it, I shouldn’t have and now I feel icky.”

“Why shouldn’t you? Tony and Pepper broke up, didn’t they?”, Steve prodded.

“It’s not that. Looking at Tony just feels wrong. I think I’m losing it, Steve.”

“No, you’re just overly tired. How about Bucky and I fix you some dinner and help you get to bed?”

“Yes, please.”

“Say, Darcy. How do you feel when you’re with me and Steve? Do we make you feel ‘icky’ or anything?”

“No, I feel just fine.”

“That’s great, sweetheart. Now, how does spaghetti sound?”

“With garlic bread?”, Darcy was hopeful

“No, Bucky and I are allergic to garlic, Have been since the war.”

"Dude, that's gotta suck!"

Bucky laughed at her unintended pun, "Sucks indeed. Go on to your place and we'll grab the pasta and stuff and meet you."

"Okay", she skipped away like a school girl.

Bucky pushed Steve into their apartment and closed the door before he dropped to his knees, laughing, "She's something else. She thinks we're a bajillionty times more yummy than Tony and she loves it when we're sweaty after a run. Are we seasoning her dinner with our secret ingredient, too?"

"Of course. Better to beg for forgiveness than wait for permission, right? It's what I did with you, isn't it?"

"It really is, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So blue, it's purple

Bucky held Darcy close, hips swaying in time with the music coming from her iPod, “What did you say this song was called?”

“It’s called Hungry Eyes by this guy named Eric Carmen. It’s from the ‘80’s", Darcy informed him.

Bucky leaned close and whispered in her ear, “I think I like it.”

He spun her out and then pulled her in, her back against his chest, he sang to her, “Want to hold you so hear me out, I want to show you what love's all about. Darling tonight. Now I've got you in my sights, with these, hungry eyes.One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I.", Darcy didn't realize how telling the song lyrics were. Hungry indeed.

 _"Whooamahgawd, he can sing. He's hot, they're both so fucking hot. Why do they want to spend time with me? I'm not special. Fuck it, just enjoy the moment, Darcy. They'll get tired of you soon enough.",_ she thought to herself.

Bucky held her from behind, his arms around her midsection, "You know, something, Darce? You're an amazing lady. Steve and I are a couple of lucky fellas, having you spend time with us. We may have to keep you."

Darcy almost giggled, he was that smooth, "Where would you keep me? Closet? Hope chest?", she teased.

Steve came and stood in front of her, "Hmm, maybe in the middle. Come on, foods ready. You need to keep your strength up. Bucky, wanna stir the sauce? It may need a little something."

Bucky took that as his cue, understanding what Steve meant. Time to season the sauce with Vitamin Bucky. While Steve danced Darcy to the table, Bucky added his flavor to the mix, "How hungry are you, sweetheart? Got room for a big plate?"

"If it tastes as good as it smells, I might eat the whole pot."

"That's what I like to hear", he sat a heaping plate in front of her, "Eat up, doll. You need some rest."

"Aren't you guys having any? I'm going to feel like a pig eating alone."

"We're on a low carb, high protein diet. Have to stay in shape for missions."

"Like Keto? Tony's on that. Super high protein", Darcy twirled a few noodles onto her fork.

"Something like that, but more regimented", Steve told her.

 _"They're pretty and they can cook. Frigga, can I keep them, please?",_ Darcy smiled and nodded as she ate and Steve talked.

"My gods, Steve, this is so good. Thank you so much. Between this and that smoothie, I'm feeling so much better. How are you both so amazing?"

"Life experience, sweetheart. We've been around long enough to know how to take care of a woman like you, Darcy.", Steve said, blushing.

Darcy laughed, "I've been meaning to ask you guys, what was it like when dirt was created?"

Bucky scooped her up out of the chair and bounced her onto the couch, "You're in for it now, kitten. Help me get her, Steve."

Both men started to tickle her and she rolled side to side, laughing to so hard, her sides began to ache, "Mercy. I'm gonna pee myself."

Bucky stopped and winked at her, "Go ahead, it's your couch."

"Steve, avenge me. Bucky wants me to piss my pants."

"You brought this on yourself pumpkin. I'm afraid you'll have to handle him solo."

"Uggh, fine", she reached up and pushed his hands away, making to tickle him but instead, she knocked him backwards over the coffee table.

For a minute, she thought he was going to be pissed at her but he started laughing, "Damn, Steve, your cooking gave her some muscle."

"I'm so so sorry, Bucky", she held out her hand to help him up but instead he pulled her into his lap. he wiggled his fingers at her, "You're going to pay for that."

"Buck, be nice. Let's get her into bed. She's had a really long day."

 _"I'll gladly get in bed with both of you. I'd never get out of bed if you were in it. Seriously, I'd do all the banging . That arm, so hot, I'll ask him one day how it works. Like, does it vibrate?",_ Her mind was going a mile a minute with visions of how she imagined them looking naked. Bucky had to get out of there before he made all of her fantasies a reality. 

Bucky inhaled deeply and licked his lips, "Yeah, let's get you to bed, doll." 

"You're probably right, I need more rest", she allowed them to lead her to her room, where they waited while she changed her clothes in the bathroom.

"Damn, Stevie, I wish you could hear what she's thinking. It's so blue it's purple. This girl is definitely the right one."

"Of course she is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, sure. Bread bad, sugary sweet soda pop, good. Got it.”

Darcy sat at the her usual table in the cafeteria, sipping her usual cherry cola, trying to decide which lunch special to try when Steve and Bucky walked in, smiling her way.

“Hey, Darcy-doll? How ya feeling today?”

“Like I can’t make a decision on my lunch. Uggg, I know people complain about not having enough choices at most places, but here, there’s to many and I only get an hour to eat before Jane needs me again.”

Bucky grinned at her, “How about me and Steve help you out with lunch then we need to talk to you sweetheart? Alright?”

“It’s pretty important to us, if you could give us a few minutes. It would be great”, Steve said, eyes on her pouty red lips.

“Sure, sure. Just no salad okay, Bucky. I’m not eating like a bunny today.”

“Pumpkin, I’d never do ya like that. We’ll be right back. Wait here.”

“Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes. And I am taken to a place, Where your crystal mind and magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine. Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola”, she sang as she shook her now empty can with a sad face.

Bucky was there next to her, putting a fresh can down in front of her, “They have traditional British Fish-n-Chips, wanna try it with us?”

_I’d try so many things with you, Barnes, all the things. “_ Sure, I’ll have what you guys are having.”  
  


Bucky turned and yelled back to Steve, “She wants it, give her some, too.”

_Yes she wants it. Give it to me, Steve. You and Barnes at the same time. I could die happy._

She caught Dot giving both Steve and Bucky dirty looks before she smiled at Darcy, “Want a garlic bread to go with your lunch, Darcy? Garlic cheese bread goes with everything.”

“Sure, Dot. That would be awesome”, Darcy gave her a wicked grin.

“NO!”, Steve yelled at the elderly woman, “Uhh, we’re watching Darcy’s diet so she doesn’t get exhausted again. Sorry, I raised my voice. Just want Darcy to be healthy.”

Dot smirked, the old bird smirked, “Sure, sure. Bread bad, sugary sweet soda pop, good. Got it.”

If Darcy didn’t know any better, she'd say the oldster was jealous. It made her giggle. Imagine old Dot trying to give it to the Captain. That old Captain Crunch commercial came to mind and she almost choked on her lunch, _“You and the Captain can make it happen.”_

“Gee, Darce. I’ve never seen someone almost choke as much as you do. Why’s that?”, Bucky asked her.

“I just thought of something. It was funny.”

“I bet”, he knew what she was thinking the damn cheater.

She tried to recover, “So what is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?”

“We ran into Tony last night after you fell asleep. He said Foster hasn’t really been having you do much besides clean up after her, which he said was considerable work itself but since she was using his AI to dictate notes to, you didn’t have much in to do in the way of assisting her anymore. So, we were thinking, instead of spending most of your time playing housekeeper, when Tony already has a cleaning service, you come to work for us. As an assistant. Your benefits would stay the same, you’d see a slight increase in pay and you’d have to move into a suite closer to ours. It would be preferable if you took the spare room in our suite but we don’t want to make you uncomfortable”, Bucky told her, sincerity written all over his face.

‘ _Work for them instead of Jane? Yes, please. So tired of cleaning Pop-Tarts stuck to the table and the floor. More pay...don’t exactly need that. Switching suites to one that doesn’t smell like gym socks despite my best efforts with Febreeze, Frigga, yes. Possibly move in with them and have Steve cook dinner and Bucky feed me? Possibly see them naked on accident? A girl can dream. Oh, shit, what if they wanted me to cook for them. I can’t cook, all I can do is bake. Shit! Shit! Shit!’,_ She argued with herself as Bucky watched, thoroughly amused while Steve remained quiet, waiting on the rejection.

“Okay, I’ll work for you guys instead on one condition.”

Steve looked surprised, “Name your terms, Miss Lewis.”

“You don’t make me cook. I can, have and will, burn water and all the oxygen around it. All I can do is bake and that’s when I have instructions and a recipe.”

Bucky gave him an assessing look, “She drives a hard bargain. I was looking forward to her cooking us Beef Wellington, gumbo, etouffee’ from scratch, with rice she picked by hand. I don’t know, Stevie? What do you think?”

“I think you’re a great big jerk. Of course, you won’t have to cook for us, Darcy but we will keep cooking for you. It’s our pleasure.”

She looked at both of them with those heart eyes she had only heard about online,” So I guess I need to call Tony and ask him about switching rooms?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just take our spare? We can move you right now. I’ll even go get you some air freshener to use in there. Whatever you need, we’ll get it”, Bucky said softly.

Darcy bit her bottom lip, “What will people think of me moving in with two guys?”

Bucky got it, but Steve spoke first, “They’ll think Darcy got a promotion and now she works for Captain America and the Winter Solider so we better not mess with her or their size 13 boots might kick us in the ass.”

“Well, since you put it that way, alright. And we won’t have to ask Tony to ask Residential to ask Pepper. Cuts out a lot of waiting”, she said, trying to be logical when all she was thinking about was walking in on them in the shower.

“That settles it, then.I’ll help her move, Stevie. You go make your special welcome home chili”, Bucky was ready to get her home, with them, where she belonged.

“Wait, doesn’t chili have garlic powder in it?”

“Nope, not the way I make it. I have my own, organic seasoning”, Steve flashed her that smile that made her weak in the knees while simultaneously causing a bush fire in her panties.

Bucky threw back his head and laughed at the image in her head.

“What’s so funny, Bucky?”, Steve asked, trying to reign him in before he exposed them.

“Nothing, just thought of something. Come on, Darcy. Let’s find some boxes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy hangs out with Dot.

"Taking a break,Dot?", Darcy asked as she pulled up a seat next to the old woman.

"Goodness, yes. Everyone is expected back from their missions so Elmira and me have been cooking up a storm today. Just catching up on my show while the Garlic Chicken finishes baking. Then I got get started on the Linguine with clam sauce."

"Mmmm, I could fuck with some linguine today. So, whatcha watching? What is Dot's show?"

"Watching some True Blood. That Eric Northman sets my pacemaker off."

"Oooh, do tell", Darcy said, eyes on the blonde hunk of man on the screen.

"It's about a telepathic barmaid in Louisiana. Vampires find out about her and they all want to get in her pants and use her telepathy for themselves, This is season four, witches hit Eric with a spell and he has to stay at Sookie's house. As you'd say, all the banging happens."

"Whoa! I didn't think a dame from the '40s would know anything about the bangin'."

Dot swatted Darcy's arm, "We invented it, sweetie. Come on, let's watch. i got 45 minutes ' til that chicken is just on the right side of not burned."

"Damn", Darcy fanned herself, "Where can I find me a man who can swivel his hips that fast?"

Dot went back to work leaving Darcy with a turkey sandwich, tortilla chips and her cherry soda. The young woman was lost in her thoughts when a three inch thick folder landed on the table in front of her, "Where ya been,Darce? You told me you were going to get a drink over an hour ago",Steve stood on the other side of the table with his arms crossed, Captain America is disappointed in you face on full display.

"I was talking to Dot, she showed me a show she likes. No biggie."

"And just what show was so important, you forgot to come back, hmm?"

"True Blood. I'm so binge watching that later."

Bucky slid into the cafeteria in his socks,"You found her? Good. Aww, Darce, you should have said something if you were hungry. Whatcha eating on?"

"She wasn't hungry. She was hanging out with Dot, watching T.V."

"It's a turkey sandwich, Buck. And why is me spending a few minutes with Delores such a big deal?", it was Darcy's turn to cross her arms.

Steve let his face soften,"We need you to type up the contents of that folder to send to Hill. It's a mission report from junior agents who returned from a mission today. You did agree to work for us, Darcy."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, "I'm sorry, Steve."

'Great, not even halfway into my first day and I've already fucked up. He's gonna fire me and I'm going to be homeless, living in a box under the overpass where they'll find my frozen to death corpse. Don't cry, don't be that girl. Fuck'

"I'll get on this, right away. I'm so sorry", she grabbed the folder and ran to the computer room. 

Bucky smacked his arm, "You know, once she's alone, she's gonna cry. She thinks you're going to fire her. She's terrified. Man, you suck with girls. She's Darcy, not an agent to order around."

Steve let out a heavy sigh, "I'll go get her."

"Steve, be nice. She's strong on the outside but she's fragile on the inside."

"I know. I heard her talking to herself in her room last night", Steve said as he walked out to go look for her, "And tell that cook to lay off the fucking garlic."

Darcy sat typing as fast as her fingers would go, wanting to get the report back to Steve. Between every few words, she would wipe the tears she silently let fall. She was so upset with herself for disappointing the guys when they were just trying to help her. 

"Darcy?", Steve asked as he stuck his head in the doorway, "Why are you in here and not in our room?"

"Computers in here are faster, I can get it done for you quicker", she typed as fast as she could, eyes on the report.

"Darce, stop", he pulled her hands away from the keyboard, "Come here. I'm sorry."

He pulled out her chair and lifted her into his arms with ease, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, "Don't cry sweetheart. I'm sorry I was gruff with you. It's just been a very long day with everyone returning. Let's save what you have typed and go back to our place. Bucky can help finish it."

He took her purse and hooked it around his neck, letting it hang on the side opposite of Darcy and carried her back to their room, earning him some odd looks from the people he passed in the hallway. Garrett, a STRIKE Team lead, leered at Darcy in Cap's arms, "Finally gettin laid, Rogers?"

"Nah, I've gotten laid plenty, Garrett. Ask your ma."

Darcy buried her face in Steve's chest to hide her laughter. She did not expect that kind of comeback from Steve Fucking Rogers, yet there it was, "I think you've been spending too much time with Tony, Steve. He's rubbing off on you."

"Maybe", he gave her a wink, "I blame Bucky. He's a bad influence."

"Bucky is an absolute angel,Steve."

Steve kicked the door to his room, "Open up, Bucky. I got a handful of pretty girl."

Bucky opened the door, grinning, "Just lay her on the couch", Bucky held out a ten dollar bill, "Here's a little something for your trouble. Show yourself out", Bucky said as he helped Steve put Darcy down.

"Jerk!", Steve said, yanking the money out of Bucky's hand, "Keeping this just because."

'Here it comes. Steve brought be back here so they can fire me together.'

Bucky pulled Darcy into his arms, hugging her tight, "You look so sad, doll. Did mean old Steve make you upset, fussing at you for not doing his job?"

'God, you feel so good. Don't let go, just,uh, hold me forever'

Bucky took her by the hand and sat on the couch,taking her with him. He sat her in his lap and cuddled her close, "There. Much better. Stevie, why don't you go fix us some lunch since our Darcy didn't get to eat her sandwich. Make her a smoothie too. My juice blend is in the glass jar in the fridge, make sure to add it in with your juice."

Suddenly he was bombarded by images of he and Steve jerking off together. His eyebrows lifted so high, they probably hit his hairline. 'Wish they were giving me their juice. Gawd, look at those perfect lips. Guess this means I'm not fired. Ah, gawd, look at them. Damn, damn, damn.'

She didn't realize she was biting her bottom lip as Bucky started at her. She felt his body tense then his lips were on hers, gentle but she could feel the power he was holding back. She didn't see Steve turn and smile at them because she was too busy remembering to do that breathing thing when Bucky pulled away, smiling at her, "Been wanting to do that for so long."

"S'okay. Do it again."

"Buck, come get this food and stop trying to eat Darcy."

'You could totally eat Darcy, preferably both of you, at the same time'

She was going to be the end of him. Her and her blue thoughts. Can they just bite her already?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows

It was overly hot in her room and she kicked her feet, knocking the sheets off the bed as the odd dream continued. She wasn’t sure what it meant. Her back arched and she cried out as the odd pain in her neck continued. 

“You taste so good, baby. All for us. Such a good girl. Letting us drink your sweet nectar. You’re ours and deep down inside,you know it.”, Dream Bucky told her. 

Darcy rolled to her side, mumbling back at her dream angel, “Love you, Bucky. Love Stevie.”

Dream Steve took her in his arms, bodies flush against each other,he suddenly had sharp teeth and they were sinking into her soft breast. She could feel the suction in the dream and she moaned against his hair. This dream was so crazy. Dream Steve pulled away, releasing her flesh and lapping at the wound he made. 

“Pretty little Darcy is always a good girl, Buck. Takes us so well.”

“Yes, just for you”, she was lost to her dream boys. 

Darcy woke with a start, covered in a thick layer of sweat. Her neck and her boobs hurt like hell but when she lifted her pajama top, nothing was there. Shaking her head, she climbed off the bed and stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen. Her mouth was dry and she was sure it had grown a thick coat of fur while she slept. 

“Hey, Darce, ya okay?”, Bucky asked, looking her over.

She waved off his concern,”Super thirsty. Like I need to drink all the water in this tower thirsty.”

“Oh, I can help. Got just the thing. Do you like cherry?, he offered her a drink from the fridge.

“Love cherries. What is it?”

“Electrolyte replacer. Helps when you sweat and you look like you’ve ran ten miles.”

She took the drink with one hand and slapped him with the other, “Jerk”

“Why is Bucky a jerk? And what happened to you, sweetheart. You go for a run without us?”, Steve gave her the same concerned once over, Bucky did.

“Nah, just had a weird dream. Woke up like this.”

“And she’s still gorgeous”, Bucky elbowed Steve.

‘Me, gorgeous, my rumpled ass is anything but. You two on the other hand look like you just got laid. Oh, shit!’

Images of Steve and Bucky making love hit Bucky like a steamroller. He almost slipped again. She was imagining it better than it ever had been. It was mostly a few pumps in the dark with whoever was topping, rolling over and passing out. She had this great image of sexy lovemaking and he was already thrumming from it. Fuck. After what they just did to her and this on top of it, Bucky was going to make a mess in his boxers. 

Steve must have felt the lust rolling off of Bucky and he gave him that lear that told Bucky he just might finally be in for it.

Darcy sat her drink down and tried to hide her blushing cheeks, “Im just gonna go back to sleep. I feel tons better, thanks Buck”, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Steve a small peck on the lips, refusing to expose them to her sleep-fuzz breath.

“Night Darcy, see you in the morning, hun.”

He waited until he heard her door close before he pounced on Bucky,”Get your sweet ass in that room and tell me what she was thinking about”, Steve almost barked out the order.

Bucky’s head turned back to her door, “Listen!”

Steve caught the sighs she was trying to keep quiet,” Is she?”

Bucky nodded,”Mmhmm”

Steve pushed Bucky into their room, “Tell me all about it.”

Bucky Barnes was not able to walk very well the next day. He found Darcy sitting in the cafeteria with a sad and confused look on her face. She was staring at Dot.

“What’s wrong, pudding cup?”

“I think Dot is getting sick.”

“Why’s that? She looks fine to me, old, but fine.”

“When I came in, she called me Mina. I told her my name was Darcy and she says ‘I know, Mina, I know’, so I’m kind of worried about her.”

Bucky turned and gave the old woman the dirtiest look he could put on his face. She knew, the old bird knew. She gave him a smug look and held up a bag of whole garlic, “Afternoon, Sergeant.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in a Stucky Wonderland.

“I’m hungry, Steve and I can’t wait for Bucky to do the cooking thing. I may pass out, die and wake up a zombie wanting braaaaiins”, Darcy told the soldier as she pushed open the doors of the cafeteria, “So weak, may pass out in your lap and make baby agents think I’m defiling you.”

Dot waved to the duo as they got in line, “Eric, Pam, how are you today? What can I get you?”

Darcy looked over the specials, I think I’ll have the patty melt, fries, onion rings and a chocolate shake, extra whipped cream.”

Dot nodded, “Good choice, Claudia. How about you, Lestat, what will it be?”

“I’ll have a V8”, Steve glared at the old woman. Bucky was right. She knew. But how?

“That’ll be $15.75, Edward.”

“Uhh, he’s Steve and I’m Darcy, Dot.”

The old woman nodded and patted Darcy’s cheek, “I know, Bella, I know.”

They took the tray and went to a back table, Darcy sitting with her back to the register and Steve against the wall, watching Delores ,the cashier.

“See, that’s why I told Bucky I think she’s getting Alzheimers. Dot is never so forgetful.”

“Does she have any family? Someone to look after her. She’s pretty old.”

“Ha, you’re one to talk!”

Steve swept his hand up and down, “Yeah, but this doesn’t exactly look, feel or move like it’s 100.”

“That’s because you’re a product of some mighty fine engineering, Steve.”

“Eat your lunch and let’s get back to work. I have to train a few newbies and I’m not looking forward to it. Bucky will meet us there, he’s my demo partner.”

She took a big drink of her shake, the whipped cream sticking to her lips. She looked at him and moaned into her glass, “God, this is good.”

He wished Bucky was there so he could know what was going on in that pretty, little head of hers, “Oh, yeah?”, he raised an eyebrow before catching Dot’s eye, leaning over the table and sensually licking the cream off of Darcy’s lip. 

“You’re right, that is good.”

Darcy shuddered at the contact and had to squeeze her legs closed to fight off the oncoming tingles, “So damn good”, she said before wrapping her lips around the straw and sucking on it so hard it collapsed. 

  
  


He watched her mouth as she made quick work of her food and went to dump her tray. Tonight, when he invaded her dreams to feed, he was going to make use of those sexy, red, plump, things. Maybe, if he was lucky, she’d let him taste them one day while she was awake.

They got to the gym, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Her legs seemed shaky and she was lost in her thoughts. He’d have to get Bucky to check on her. 

“Hey you guys”, Bucky waved,” The nubs are in the locker room. Darcy, you gonna take notes?”, he held out the clip board. 

“Uh, yes, sure. Where do you want me?

_“Sitting at my feet”,_ Steve thought.

Bucky blinked a few times, between what Steve was thinking and Darcy’s porn thoughts, he was going to get nothing done. Steve licked her cream? She wants his tongue to do ALL the licking. 

The trainees came out and lined up in front of the soldiers, hands behind their backs. Steve and Bucky worked them through disarming an attacker, evading capture and pressure points to force the enemy to release their hold. By the time they were done, Darcy had soaking wet panties and plans to make a date with her little pink buddy once she was alone. 

The noobs filed out and Bucky challenged Steve to a bit of wrestling with a tawdry wink, “Someone wants to watch”, he whispered to Steve, “Let’s give her a little show.”

Steve flipped Bucky over onto his back, pinning him to the floor, “Want mercy, Barnes?”

“Hell, no!”, Bucky lifted his hips up off the mat, knocking Steve off center. He purposely ground his crotch against Steve and nipped at his lover’s neck. Steve flipped Bucky onto his belly and held him in place, cock rubbing Bucky’s plump ass. Steve ground himself against Bucky and let out a moan, from low in his throat. 

Darcy whimpered and whispered to herself, “No fair. So much pretty.”

Bucky’s head turned towards her and he gave a little gasp. He stared at the girl like he had just won the lottery, “Oh, man!”

“What, Buck?”

Bucky nodded towards her, “She ain’t been with anybody before. Wants us. Both of us together. When can we have her,Stevie?”

“When she gives herself to us, Buck. With a little encouragement of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that they know that she knows.

Darcy couldn’t keep doing this. Weird dreams of Steve and Bucky. The one she just woke up from gave her an actual orgasm. Steve had been eating her pussy and right when she was about to cum, he bit her, his fangs sinking in on each side of her clit. She’d gushed all over her bedding so now she was sitting in a puddle of her own making. God, she felt pathetic. And she had to do her laundry, Damn them.

“Darcy, are you okay in there?”, Bucky was knocking at her door. 

“I’m uh, fine. I’m gonna take a shower.”, she was head to toe pink from embarrassment. God, if they knew, they’d fire her on the spot. 

Steve shook Bucky, “Don’t worry about Darcy. She’s fine. We have other problems. That old woman knows. She called me all kinds of TV vampire names and called Darcy stuff, too. Like names of movie vampire’s thralls. We have to do something!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. I can see the horror scenarios in your head and it’s freaking me out. She is not going to stake us in our sleep. She’s 97 and can barely move. Maybe it’s time to talk Tony into offering her a retirement incentive.”

“Tony wouldn’t. He’ll let her work here until she dies in her linguine. He has that stance about being better than Howard. Howard hired Dot when they were looking for me, from what I read in her file. Bucky, I think the Dot here in the kitchen is the same Dot you had a good time with under the boardwalk at Coney Island. You said it was the best three bucks you ever spent.”

“She wouldn’t still be alive and kicking. She can’t be.”

“We’re still alive and kicking, aren’t we?”, Steve spat back. 

“I gotta tell you something. About Dot”, Bucky licked his dry lips,

“What now, Buck”, Steve was losing his patience.

“Well, it’s just, I can’t hear or see Dot’s thoughts. She’s blank to me.”

“Shit! What does that mean, Buck?”, Steve paced.

“It means she’s blocking me. She knows what we can do.”

“Time for her to retire. One way or another”, Steve’s eyes turned a little red and Bucky could feel the anger rolling off of him.

Dot sat at the prep table cutting up onions and smashing cloves of garlic. The old bird was laughing to herself. She knew that they knew she knew. Lordy, that was a mouthful. Dot was on a mission, to stop them two from turning sweet little Lewis into a bloodsucker like them. And she had been training her whole life for the job.

Darcy stretched and yawned as she stood in line for lunch. She was more tired than she had been in her whole life. She needed food and she needed it bad, “What’s the special,Dot?”

“Ham, green beans with garlic and onion, and mashed potatoes. Your favorite.”

Darcy pumped her fist in the air, “You’re the best, Dottie!”

“Anything to put a smile on your face, Darcy. You need a good, solid meal.”

“Yeah, those smoothies are great but, food is awesome.”

“Speaking of smoothies, where’s your fellas? Thought Barnes followed you around like a pup?”

“They had a meeting with Stark. I wasn’t invited. Steve gave me money and told me to feed myself.”

“Well, then let’s spend it, want garlic cheesy bread?”

“You know I do, Dot, you know I do.”

A big smiles crossed Dot’s face as she put three big slabs on the plate. Darcy was happy. And The Lost Boys wouldn’t be dining tonight. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hover

Bucky looked at Darcy, using Steve’s, ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’, face He had been bitching at her for well over an hour. She had already taken 3 showers but he claimed she still reeked of garlic and it was making his allergies act up. He was waiting on Steve now, they were going to have to flush it out of her and it wasn’t going to be pleasant. For her. 

_‘It was just garlic toast. What the fuck? And just who does this bastard think he is, trying to dictate my diet? Am I too fat? Is that why all they give me are those shakes. I’ve lost ten pounds in a week. Ohhhh, and bread is fattening. Maybe I should fast for a week or 2. I could stand to lose a little more weight, like thirty pounds or so._

Great, just great. What he could he do to talk her out of this one? It was his fault her head went there. Maybe he should just wait for Steve and see what he says. Steve would probably tie her to a chair and force feed her with a funnel if she tried that. They both loved Darcy’s curves and softness. It was one of the reasons Steve chose her. He also knew that if she got too sickly, they wouldn’t be able to dreamwalk and feed off of her. 

Bucky loved to dreamwalk. He could touch her anywhere he wanted to and she would respond so beautifully. Sometimes, he snuck into her room and held her as Steve took his turn in the dreamscape because he loved the little noises she made and hearing them up close and personal made him feel closer to his girl. 

  
  


Tony took a moment to process everything Steve was telling him. Delores knew about them. Did that mean she knew about Tony, too? Tony didn’t want to take any chances but he had a hard time seeing that sweet old grandmother as anything other than what she was. Steve suggesting she was going to Van Helsing all of them seemed absurd but Rogers had the best instincts of them all. 

“So, what, you want me to tell her it’s time to retire? Maybe send her on her way with a benefits package with a note attached, begging her not to slay anyone?”

“Tony, be serious. She knows. And she’s up to something with Bucky and I’s thrall.”

“Lewis? I can see why you want to keep that human close. She smells delicious.”

“Not right now. Bucky said the old girl fed Darcy a bunch of garlic.”

“Garlic? Who allowed the kitchen to order that? That’s been banned since before Howard, my dad, died. Go purge your lady of the stench and I’ll investigate what’s going on with Delores. Can’t have a sleeper slayer working here, even if Howard gave her some kind of contract.

  
  


“Darcy, come eat. I made your favorite. Chicken Strips and fries.” Bucky called out to the girl. If he had to, he was going to throw all of it in a blender and funnel it into her mouth. Her thoughts were making him scared.

Steve pushed the door open as Darcy walked into the kitchen. She looked miserable. He tilted his head at Bucky, silently asking what was going on with her. 

_‘Oh, yeah, like these hips need that. Gotta lose the pounds, not pack them on. Just give me smoothie._

Bucky had enough and turned to her. “You don’t need to lose anything. You’re perfect the way you are. Your hips are sexy as hell, made for holding onto.”

Steve looked terrified as Darcy’s eyes popped out. He slipped and he knew it. But she shouldn’t think things like that about herself.

“Did I say that out loud?” 

“Yep, you sure did. Come sit with me and let’s talk,” Steve tried to defuse the situation

“I did?”

Steve pulled her into his arms, forcing her to look him in the eye, “You did. You said it out loud and Bucky cares so much for you, he can’t stand to hear you be so hard on yourself. You’re a beautiful woman, Darcy. Perfect just the way you are.”

“Perfect the way I am.”

Steve smiled and patted her head. His glamour always worked. He could make any human think what he wanted them to ,and do almost anything he told them, though he hardly used his ability. But he had to protect Bucky. 

  
  


_‘Bucky cares about me? Does Steve? Or does saying that Bucky cares means he doesn’t? ‘_

Bucky walked her to her chair and sat her down. He kissed her cheek and handed her the plate of food and a smoothie. Extra syrup. Rogers/Barnes special blend. 

“We both care about you, very much, princess. Steve and I, we adore you just the way you are. Eat your dinner then we can watch one of those movies you wanted to show us. What the one you said we just haaaaaddd to see?”

“Mall Rats. I’ll explain it to you geezers. You need a lesson about chocolate covered pretzels.”

“But before we do that, I need to do something, Darce”

Steve hovered off the ground and glided over to her. The last thing she saw before the stabbing pain in her neck caused her to blackout, was a set of long fangs protruding from Steve’s mouth. “We gotta get that garlic out of your system.”

Bucky took his place on Steve’s opposite side, following his lead. They tried to avoid this but they would blame Dot. Bucky just hoped Steve remember to stop drinking before her heart stopped. He was also not looking forward to vomiting the tainted blood in a few minutes. It hurt like a bitch. 

Darcy slumped forward away from them as they both ran to the toilets. The wretching started faster than they expected. Steve was on his knees as pain wracked his body. He had only done this one other time in the 30s and he couldn’t remember it hurting this much.

Dot stood at the door, holding the bottle of concentrated garlic she added to Darcy’s food. Colorless, odorless and tasteless, it wouldn’t hurt the girl but the vamps were in for a world of hurt. That would teach Rogers. He should have left her sainted mother alone. 

Dot nodded at the guard and sent him in to get Darcy Lewis before they drained her dry, or worse, made her like them. Dot would rather Darcy be dead. Dot may be old, but she would save this child's soul.


End file.
